


Never thought

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi never thought he'd get a voice mail like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never thought

**Author's Note:**

> once again taken from my tumblr, this is really short. might add to it at a later point. enjoy!

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he had heard his childhood friend correctly. 

"I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sure you’re angry, and you have all right to be. We’ll still be friends, right? Even if I did this to you. I still want to be friends, but it’s all up to you. I love you, Iwa-chan." 

He didn’t know how many times he had listened to the same fucking voicemail that his bastard of a friend left, but he had lost count of how many. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, even after a week. 

Oikawa moved to America, to study, to play volleyball, without him. In fact, he never mentioned wanting to do that, never even mentioned wanting to move, so why now? 

Iwaizumi’s world was slowly crumbling. Not once did he think this would happen. Not once did he think Oikawa would betray him like this, hurt him like this. 

What he did know, was that he needed to get to America and find Oikawa. He would be damned before he let them, their friendship and possible relationship die like this.


End file.
